I understand the purpose of the study is to compare the effectiveness of inhaled salmeterol xinafoate Rotadisk (powder) 50 mcg to inhaled placebo (inactive powder) in reversing the tightness of my chest after I am given methacholine (a drug that causes chest tightening in patients who have asthma).